


Massage Therapy Part Two

by DarthSayahSwag



Series: Massage Therapy [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comical moments, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Massage, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag
Summary: Ava Sharpe and Sara Lance embark on making their combined dreams a reality. They’re six months into the endeavor, struggling against budgets and delays and other problems as they come up.Can they make their dream a reality? Or will some of the problems they face along the way be too much?Please read Massage Therapy Part One.





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> character tags will be added as we continue the story

Ava slapped around her bedside table as she groggily tried to turn off her alarm. Her hand finally landed on her phone, and Ava picked it up, glancing at the time as she poked the ‘stop’ button. Ava turned over at the groan beside her, wrapping her arm around Sara’s waist. 

“Wake up, sleepyhead.” Ava whispered into her girlfriend’s ear. 

Sara mumbled something incoherently. Ava smiled, watching as Sara’s breathing evened out as she fell back asleep. 

Ava knew just how to wake Sara up. Carefully, Ava slipped her hand beneath Sara’s shirt, drawing circles with her fingers across hard abs. Ava leaned over, pressing kisses to the shell of Sara’s ear. She could hear Sara’s breathing lose its steadiness. Ava smirked as she tugged on Sara’s earlobe with her teeth. 

Sara took in a harsh breath. She groaned. “Avaaa.” 

Ava let out a breath of laughter. She continued her movements, alternating kisses along the back of Sara’s neck, nibbling her ear, while her fingers drew slowly, lower, lower, lower. Sara grabbed her hand, stopping Ava just as her fingers dipped below her pajama’s waistband. 

“Ava, don’t get me started. We’ll be late for work.” Sara finally spoke, her voice breathy. She turned over, blue eyes fluttering opening to Ava’s smiling face. 

Sara sighed. She leaned over, kissing Ava, stealing her breath. 

“Good morning.” Sara held herself over Ava. 

“Good morning.” Ava bit her lip, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind Sara’s ear. 

Ava’s second alarm went off. These days, she had to set multiple alarms. So that whenever she and Sara got carried away with their ‘Good mornings’ they would be reminded that they still had work. 

Sara rolled off of Ava, stumbling out of bed gracelessly. Ava watched her go. She knew if she followed, they would probably be late again. 

 

“Good morning, Gary.” Ava greeted as she entered Chronos, -Time will stop as you relax!- the inn and spa that was still under construction as she and Sara worked together to make their combined dream a reality. (Name still under construction too, as Ava and Sara continued to struggle with a perfect name and motto for their endeavor.)

“Good morning, Director.” Gary insisted on the title after Ava offered him a job with her. His cheery manner would be perfect for their front desk once they opened. For now, Gary answered phone calls and helped Ava and Sara make decorating decisions. 

Ava passed by a construction worker as they worked on a new railing for the stairs. The building Sara and Ava bought was once a rather large, very old house with twelve rooms. When they bought it four months ago, the place was falling apart, abandoned as it was. The price they paid was perfect; with their budget, they could flip it, easily. Or at least, that was until all the underlying problems came up as the building was worked on. 

Construction would take at least another month or two. Between removing asbestos, rewiring, and having to gut some of the rooms because of warped floors and bad pipes, they were falling behind schedule and eating up some of their budget. 

Ava slipped into her office beyond their future reception desk. It was one of the first rooms completed as it was also one of the rooms with the least amount of damage. She sat down at her computer and began looking through some of the latest budget reports and projections for spending. 

Ava worried her lip at the numbers. This inn business wasn’t going to be easy. 

 

 Sara shook the hand of their new interior designer, Ramona Young. The young woman was bubbly, gleefully taking Sara and Ava’s ideas and creating layouts for rooms. 

“I finally found the perfect wallpaper for the dining room.” Mona, as she insisted on being called, began. 

Sara listened as Mona talked about a particular designer they could order their bedroom linens from. If they ordered now, they could have the linens ready by the time construction was done. Sara glanced over the colors and designs Mona showed her, calling Gary over to give his opinion. Sara nodded as Gary took over. He was better at this part of their planning, he had a lovely eye for colors and what bits and pieces of furniture worked well together. 

Slipping into the extension being built onto the inn, Sara went over items they still needed for her spa. This was the part of the inn that excited Sara. The light blue walls were calming, most of the work here complete. She ran her fingers over light wood, buzzing with excitement. 

“I thought I might find you here.” 

Sara turned to find Ava watching her from the doorway, arms crossed, her suits now came in various colors since half their days were spent at their inn, the other half, working at Legends. Today’s suit was a cool grey. Sara often wondered if she could get Ava into floral patterns and such, curious to see how Ava might pull the looks off. 

“Just admiring the work.” Sara stepped over to her girlfriend. She leaned into Ava’s side. 

“We still have plenty to do.” Ava insisted. 

Ava was the grounding, practical force in heir relationship, both as business partners and girlfriends. She handled the budgets and reminded Sara not to get carried away as they made purchases and came up with ideas. Sara, meanwhile reminded Ava to relax, especially when Ava got anxious over their budget and the delays they were currently tackling. 

“We’ll get there.” Sara reminded her. 

Ava hummed. 

“I hope so, our budget is beginning to look strained.” 

“You say that every week.” Sara pointed out. 

“I probably will until this construction is done.” Ava exhaled. Sara curled an arm around Ava’s waist as Ava copied her action. 

“Should we grab lunch?” Sara wondered as she breathed in Ava’s scent. 

“We’re having lunch with Cassandra, remember?” Ava reminded her. 

Sara sighed. “Oh, yeah.” 

They had been doing these lunches at least once a month. The work they continued to do at Legends was more transitional as Ava interviewed possible GMs and Sara trained a replacement. They also helped Cassandra make changes around the hotel. Ava suspected that Cassandra was preparing to sell Legends, but Cassandra was remaining quiet if she did have any such plans. 

“Do you think that organic garden might be an option?” It was an idea Sara brought up before. She wanted the inn to make their own soaps and oils and hoped their budget would allow for it.

“I’m still not sure if our budget will allow it.” Ava answered. It was her usual answer. She knew Sara would bring it back up later. 

Ava hoped they could allow it, if only to make Sara happy. 

“We should head out to meet Cassandra.” 

Sara pulled away from Ava at that. “Let’s get going.” 

Ava followed after her. Cassandra had sent a message the night before, telling Ava she would be bringing someone to their next lunch. Ava wondered who it could be, but Cassandra insisted on keeping her secrets. 

Ava just hoped the other secrets she suspected Cassandra of keeping wouldn’t impact her and Sara too much. 


	2. Exes, Best Friends, and Awkward Lunches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra’s unexpected new girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new chapter? already?? 
> 
> Im on winter break, love you all.

“Cassandra said she’s going to be a bit late.” Ava checked the text message she just received. She and Sara were already at the restaurant, having ordered their drinks and received them by the time Cassandra replied to Ava’s inquiring text of ‘We’re here. Where are you?’.  

“Should we get that appetizer then?” Sara asked. Ava nodded. 

They put in their order. Then turned their conversation towards Legends. Ava was trying very hard not to talk about her suspicions of Cassandra setting up to sell the hotel. She didn’t think it was an appropriate topic, should Cassandra walk in on them talking about her. Still, it weighed on her mind, though she wasn’t quite sure why Cassandra would do it.

“Sorry, I had to wait on my girlfriend to go on break.” Cassandra told the two of them. She was followed by a dark haired woman, one Sara was currently gaping at. Surprise covered Cassandra’s new girlfriend’s face as she gaped at Sara as well. 

Ava frowned at the two of them. “Sara?” 

“Nyssa?” It seemed Cassandra was worried as well at the sudden silence and the shocked stares Sara and, -Nyssa?-, shared. 

Ava’s frown deepened. She was sure she heard that name before. 

Nyssa and Sara broke their staring contest. They both turned to their girlfriends, apologizing at the awkwardness they now shared. 

“Sara?” Ava asked again. 

Sara took a shaky breath. “That’s Nyssa.” 

Then Ava remembered. It was during a night of drunken confessions as the two of them shared some of their old wounds and worries. Sara mentioned that before Ava, she stuck to mostly short flings, all except for, and perhaps because of one ex-girlfriend, named-,

“Oh.” Nyssa was the ex. 

Ava glanced at Cassandra. The alarm in her expression reflected Ava’s. 

 

Silence hung over their table as they sat, Nyssa in the seat across from Sara, to Sara’s discomfort. Cassandra and Nyssa placed their drink orders and the waiter brought Sara and Ava’s ordered appetizers. Ava kept glancing over at Sara, a worried expression clouding her features as Sara ignored their appetizers, her hunger dimmed. 

Sara fingered her glass filled with a simple whiskey cocktail and wondered if she should maybe order another. The silence stretched. She didn’t know how she might make it through this lunch without being at least a little drunk. 

“Okay, we need to break this awkwardness if we are going to get through this lunch.” Cassandra, as blunt as Sara had come to know her, broke the silence. 

“You both used to date. Now you’re both dating someone else. It ended badly?” Cassandra glanced between both Sara and Nyssa. Nyssa frowned, shrugging while Sara snorted. Badly was an understatement. 

“Well, now you’re both with better people, who hopefully, things will go better with.” Cassandra’s smile belied the joke in her words. Sara glanced over to see Ava rolling her eyes at that. 

Ava squeezed Sara’s hand, reassuringly under the table. Sara glanced at Nyssa, a small smile played over her lips as she rolled her eyes at Cassandra as well. Something in Sara loosened at seeing the clear amusement and adoration towards Cassandra written across Nyssa’s face. Sara smiled over at her girlfriend. She was happy with Ava, she thought. Maybe even-, 

Sara felt her chest warming as she saw the understanding in Ava’s eyes. They could get through lunch. Maybe Sara could even forgive the things that happened between her and Nyssa after today. Sara reached out, picking up a lightly battered and fried zucchini and popping it into her mouth. She was suddenly very hungry again. 

“Okay, now that we’ve cleared that up, let’s talk business.” Cassandra cut in with her usual blunt hacking.

“Right.” Ava continued to hold Sara’s hand. Ava’s hand became an anchor, securing Sara’s feelings about her and Nyssa’s past and now her and Ava’s possible future. 

Sara watched Ava as she updated Cassandra about their current budget, progress in flipping the house into an inn and the delays they faced. 

“These delays, do you think they will strain your budget any time soon?” Cassandra asked. 

Ava shook her head. “Not soon.” 

Ava continued at Cassandra’s questioning look, “It might be a problem further down the road, if we uncover more problems and have further delays.” 

“It’s a good thing we got the house at a much lower price than the asking because if we hadn’t, well, let’s just say our budget would definitely be strained by now.” Cassandra nodded at Ava’s admission. 

Sara glanced over to find Nyssa watching her. Frowning, Sara returned her attention to the conversation Ava and Cassandra were having over business matters, but quickly found her attention waning. This was why she let Ava do all the budgets and organizational stuff. While Sara could do budgets well, and handle plenty of the organization easily, she did not particularly enjoy those things the way Ava seemed to. 

“Are you happy?” Sara found Nyssa leaning over in her seat towards her. She kept her voice low. 

Annoyance spread through Sara. If she was honest, it really was none of Nyssa’s business after the way things ended. Then Sara saw the arm snaked around Nyssa’s waist. Cassandra was clearly offering her comfort too. 

“Yes. I am.” Sara let her stubbornness go. She had Ava now. Ava, and the chance to build her own spa. 

Nyssa nodded. She didn’t say anything more to Sara. Their food arrived. The table quieted as they all dug into their meals. The place they frequented for their monthly lunches was one Ava and Cassandra loved going to. Sara enjoyed that Ava was willing to share this place with her, as Ava and Cassandra treated the restaurant as if it were sacred. 

 

Ava waited until Sara excused herself to the bathroom, as she usually did after her second glass of liquored tinged drink. 

She turned on Cassandra. “So how long have you two been dating?” 

Cassandra sipped from her wine. “Two months.”

“Two months?” Ava wondered, Cassandra didn’t mention dating anyone over their messages she and Ava sometimes exchanged. Then again, Cassandra often kept her dating life to herself while nosing into Ava’s so maybe Ava shouldn’t be so surprised. 

“How did you meet?” Ava asked. Sara probably wouldn’t ask the questions Ava was asking now, though she got the feeling Sara might wonder about her ex later. 

“Remember that small accident I got into?” Cassandra asked. 

“The one where you were out drinking with Rip Hunter and you ended up tripping over a rock in an alleyway?” Ava answered, thinking back to two months ago when she got a call from Rip panicking because Cassandra fell and was knocked out. Ava had to remind him to call 911, as he freaked out over the phone. 

“Yeah.” Embarrassment flashed across Cassandra’s face. Was she blushing? Nyssa smiled at Cassandra as she told their story. “Well, anyways, I fell in the alley, then woke up in a hospital, with this really good-looking nurse checking my vitals.” 

Ava raised her brow at that. Nyssa took over the story. “Cassandra was really embarrassed when I told her what happened. It was cute.” 

Cute? Cassandra? Ava thought. 

Then Ava noticed the way Cassandra flushed and the clear happiness and adoration Cassandra and Nyssa shared as they smiled at one another over the memory. 

Was that what she and Sara looked like all those times Cassandra complained about them being so sickeningly happy together? 

Cassandra might be in love. Ava laughed internally. She hoped it worked out for her friend, if only so Ava might get her back for all the teasing Cassandra was guilty of these last few months. 

Sara returned, settling beside Ava. 

“Did I miss anything?” Sara muttered just loud enough for Ava to hear. 

“Only that-,” Ava gestured to the adorable but ill-inducing mush Cassandra and Nyssa turned into while Sara was gone. Sara shared Ava’s expression of surprise as she regarded Cassandra’s flushed face. “I think Cassandra might be, well, you know.” 

Sara shook her head to herself. She cleared her throat. 

“Desert, anyone?” Then without missing a beat, Sara added, “Or will you be having that later?”

Cassandra laughed at that. 

 

As they drove off from the restaurant parking lot, Ava looked over to Sara in the passenger’s seat. 

“Are you okay?” Ava wanted to check in. This particular lunch was a bit rocky, but they did get through it, and there were some laughs exchanged by the end. 

Sara nodded. “Yeah, I think-,”

Sara paused as she attempted to figure out what she was trying to say. “I think, I can let go of what happened between Nyssa and I.” 

Then Sara leaned over, threading her fingers through Ava’s. “I have you now.” 

Ava smiled. A thought occurred to Ava that shoved aside. She would address that later, definitely not right after she and Sara had a weird lunch with Ava’s best friend and Sara’s ex who were now dating. 

Maybe over a romantic date. Then Ava could ask if Sara wanted to move in.

 

 


	3. Holiday Parties and New Hotel Owners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working on the next chapter.

“What do you think about employee holiday parties?” 

Ava frowned at the call she just answered from Cassandra. Holiday parties? 

“I’m not particularly a fan, why?” One of the things Ava enjoyed about working at Legends was the lack of an employee holiday party. Cassandra didn’t usually care for them, and left it up to Ava on whether or not to throw one. 

Holidays for Ava often went uncelebrated as she threw herself into her work. She didn’t really have a family to celebrate with; the last time she saw her foster parents, she was in her sophomore year of college. She went back to her foster parents for Thanksgiving, came out, and they told her she wasn’t welcome in their home anymore. There were a few times after that Ava attended Cassandra’s family holiday gatherings. Those were full of some of the most cutthroat people Ava ever met. It only took two holidays with Cassandra for Ava to decide she would rather be alone. 

This year was a bit different. Sara convinced Ava to attend ‘Friendsgiving’ and that was nice, the attendees were made entirely up of Sara’s friends, but they were welcoming and made sure Ava felt comfortable. Since Christmas was also Sara’s birthday, Ava had some plans in mind for what they would be doing that day, but had not mentioned it to Sara. She didn’t want to spoil the surprise.

“I think we should throw one this year.” Cassandra told Ava, causing an expression of surprise to take over Ava’s face. 

“What?” 

“We should throw one this year.” Cassandra insisted. 

Now Ava was puzzled. Why now? “Really?”

Ava could practically hear Cassandra rolling her eyes over the phone as she huffed. “Yes. Really. Plan an Employee Holiday Party, you and whoever you need. Make it mandatory.” 

Mandatory? Oh that was even worse in Ava’s book. 

“Mandatory? With three weeks until Christmas?” 

“Set it for the 19th.” Cassandra told, no, ordered her. 

“That’s only 15 days!” Ava wasn’t even sure she could make that happen. Employees would have to check their schedules, Ava would need to book a caterer, she would need to book a location if one of the ballrooms at Legends wasn’t available. She would need to buy decorations and decorate. 

“The 19th, Ava. Get it done.” With that, Cassandra hung up. Ava held out her cell, staring at it. What the fuck?

That’s how Ava got saddled with planning a Legends Hotel Employee Holiday Party. 

 

“The caterer is good to go. Speakers have been set up for music, I’ve got a playlist with music for the holidays. And! I’ve already picked out a really nice sweater, I can’t wait to show it off tomorrow.” Gary rattled off. Ava made Gary her assistant as she planned the party, but once Ava saw how much he enjoyed planning it, (“I’ve always wanted to have a Legends Holiday Party!”) she allowed him to take over most of it. 

Cassandra didn’t really care what the cost of it would be. Since there was a free ballroom at the hotel, Ava went ahead and splurged on a more expensive caterer and Gary booked a live band that was willing to play holiday songs. Gary chose the decorations. Ava let him go wild as he picked out lights and giant light up snowflakes and other wintry décor to put around the ballroom. 

“Everything good to go?” Sara wrapped her arms around Ava from behind. 

“Seems like it.” Ava told her. She leaned into Sara’s embrace. 

“I think it will be fun.” Sara murmured into Ava’s shoulder. 

Ava grunted. She could feel Sara muffle a chuckle into her shoulder in response. 

Since everyone that would be moving to Sara and Ava’s future inn still worked at Legends they were all required to go. The news of the impending holiday party, was met with mixed reactions. Gary was obviously excited, as was Nate, but Gideon and Zari joined Ava in commiseration.  Sara was acting ever-positive. She badgered Gideon into helping her organize a Secret Santa, the gifts would all be exchanged at the party. 

“Are you ready to go?” Sara asked. The day was over, the last item on Ava’s to-do list. They were going home together, Ava staying at Sara’s tonight. Ava handed the party checklist back to Gary. 

“It looks good. Good job, Gary.” Gary replied with one of his most dazzling smiles. 

“Is it good enough for a raise?” Gary called after Ava as Sara pulled her away. 

“Maybe once the inn actually opens!” Ava replied over shoulder. Sara handed Ava her coat and bag set beside the door as they walked out of the inn. 

“I’ve ordered the takeout, we can get it on the way home.” Sara mentioned to Ava as they climbed into her car. 

Ava leaned across the console, pressing her mouth to Sara’s. They were both so busy that day and didn’t get much time to interact. The quick lunch they had was just enough time to eat up and go over the status of the inn’s construction. 

“Did you get more information about the-?” Sara huffed. She muttered under her breath at traffic, hitting her brakes quickly.  

“They’ll be done before the holiday.” Ava confirmed. She’d spoken with the supervisor over the possibility. He told her they would be done before they went on holiday, with some minor cleanup to finish after they returned. 

“Finally!” Sara remarked, smiling. 

“We still need to do some interior work and decorating.” Ava sighed. “Not to mention we still have licensing and permits to obtain and paperwork that’s still going through the city-,”

“Ava.” Sara cut her girlfriend off. If she didn’t stop Ava, she would go on and on, worrying over every detail until she worked herself up into a frenzy over possibilities of what could go wrong. Sara reached out, grabbing Ava’s arm, comforting her. 

“Everything will be fine.” 

Ava took a deep breath. Sara was right. They were delays, there was a budget, there were any various number of problems that could come up. She shouldn’t cause herself further worry by working herself up over things that hadn’t even happened yet. 

“So what did you order?” Ava asked after calming down. 

“You’ll like it.” 

 

Ava slipped arms around Sara as she applied lipstick. 

“You look beautiful.” 

Sara turned in her arms smiling. She pressed a kiss to the corner of Ava’s mouth, doing her best not to smudge her own lipstick, or Ava’s. 

“You always say that.” 

Ava smiled. “And I always mean it.” 

Ava wore her sweater for the night, foregoing the night’s dress code of “the ugliest sweater you can find” for her softest solid-colored sweater. Gary had the brilliant idea of “Ugly Sweater Party”, that way all of the employees of Legends wouldn’t feel pressured to dress up too showy, and they could participate in an ugly sweater contest for the chance at a gift card Ava convinced Cassandra to fund. 

When Ava questioned Cassandra over “Why a holiday party, and why now?” Cassandra maintained her mysterious will, simply answering, “I have an announcement to make.” Which did not comfort Ava on Cassandra’s intentions at all, particularly with all the changes she was making.

It also did not help that Ava, on her way to report to Cassandra about inn construction happened to bump into some of the hotel’s other investors. When Ava questioned Cassandra on that, Cassandra simply told her it was “just a meeting.”

“You ready?” Ava snapped out of her uncomfortable thoughts. Sara’s makeup was done and she was in the process of pulling on her sweater.

Ava laughed as she saw what Sara was wearing. Her sweater was a bright red color with a christmas tree decorated with tassels of bright yellow yarn and red ribbons. 

“I really have to go out with this?” Ava pulled on one of the loose ribbons. She glanced over to see her cat, Beebo, eyeing the ribbons from his perch on the edge of her bed. 

“Yes… and maybe if you’re good, later you can take it off.” Sara leaned up, but stopped before her lips could press against Ava. “Now, let’s go.”

Ava watched her walk away. Did she just get teased?

 

“I wonder what this announcement Cassandra is going to make will be?” Sara commented as she and Ava walked into the reserved ballroom. 

“I really, really wish I knew.” Ava replied. She looked around at the decorations. 

Twinkling lights, some in the shape of icicles hung along the ceiling and around the walls. Gary used a lot of blues, silvers, and white in his decorating. 

“Oh, wow.” Sara gasped. There was a photo area, false snow and a wintery background for employees to pose at. Sara was eyeing it with an all-too-enthusiastic expression. 

Ava sighed, she knew what Sara would ask, so she asked first. 

“Want to take a picture?”

Sara’s gleeful exclamation was answer enough. She tugged Ava to the photo backdrop, handing $10 off to the photographer. A sign indicated $5 of that $10 went to charity. 

“How do you want to do this?” Ava asked. 

Sara smirked. She wrapped her arms around Ava, smiling as she stood up on tippy-toes. Ava barely registered the camera flash as Sara placed a quick kiss on her lips. Sara’s smile widened as she stepped back. Ava felt her cheeks burning as they turned to the photographer. 

“They’ll be ready in 30.” He told them. Ava nodded as she tugged Sara along. 

Gary soon found them, his smile wide as usual, and bubbling with excitement.

“Everything turned out great!” He gestured wildly at the room. Employees roamed the room, chatted, grabbed drinks and food from a set of long tables, some wearing ugly sweaters, some, like Ava dressed plainly. 

“Yes, Gary, it did.” Ava agreed. 

“The band is here and setting up. I told them to wait for Miss Savage to arrive.” Gary informed her. 

He gestured at his sweater. “You like?”

Ava bit her lip to keep from laughing. The cat tangled up in christmas lights was pretty cute, but the part she found most amusing was the little lights that were lit up on Gary’s shirt. 

“I love it, Gary.” Ava heard Sara compliment. 

“Yeah, it’s great.” Ava supplied. 

Sara tugged her along to the table filled with food and drinks. 

Ava finished filling a plate with fruits and a tiny sandwich when she heard a voice clear over the speakers. She and the rest of the room turned towards the “stage” Gary set up. 

Cassandra stood at the mic. Ava could see Nyssa standing off to the side, along with another woman. Ava frowned. The woman, a brunette, hair pulled up into an elegant style, her lipstick a contrasting red against her pale skin looked familiar to Ava. She was elegant and vaguely held the air of someone that might appear on magazines. 

Sara elbowed her in the side. “Hey, isn’t that-?”

She was cut off by Cassandra speaking into the mic.

“Good evening, everyone. For those of you who don’t know me, I’m Cassandra Savage, owner of this wonderful hotel.” Cassandra addressed the room. “I hope you’re all having a great time this evening, but before I let you all go to enjoy our scheduled live music and drinks with your coworkers, I have an announcement to make.”

 “As many of you know, I have been making some changes around the hotel. Some of these are administrative, others are in our processes and even in the general look of Legends.” Cassandra paused. The room was mostly silent, save for some shuffling and a cough or two.

“I started Legends with plans to make this hotel one of the best in the business.” 

Sara leaned into Ava’s side as Cassandra basically paraphrased what was written on a plaque behind the front desk. Ava couldn’t help the rising feeling of nerves in her gut. 

“I wanted you all here tonight because I wanted to tell you all in person,” Cassandra paused, her eyes dancing around the room until they met Ava’s. “That I have sold Legends to a new owner.” 

Cassandra gestured to the brunette that stood off to the side with Nyssa. She stepped into the light, coming up to stand beside Cassandra. Recognition dawned on Ava as she she came to stand beside Cassandra. 

“Please welcome the new owner of Legends, Lena Luthor.”  


	4. Flings and a Takeover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semester is over and Im back!

The room erupted with buzzing and clapping as Lena Luthor took up the mic. 

“Good evening everyone.” 

The room fell mostly silent, some people still whispering to those beside them, including Sara. “Did that just happen?”

Ava nodded. She glanced over to Cassandra, glaring when Cassandra’s eyes finally met her own. Why didn’t Cassandra, her long time friend tell her?

Ava didn’t hear the rest of the speech, her mind preoccupied with trying to figure out why Cassandra would keep this to herself. 

“With that, I will let you all go to enjoy your evening. Happy Holidays everyone.” At once, the room buzzed with noise. A mixture of excitement and apprehension surrounded Ava and Sara as they stood together. Ava looked back toward where Cassandra stood with Nyssa and Lena Luthor as they had a conversation, oblivious to the people around them. 

The band moved to the stage and began to play. Cassandra began to walk out of the room with Lena and Nyssa beside her. 

Ava saw red. She followed, not caring whether Sara followed her or not. 

“Cassandra.” Ava called as she stepped into the hallway. Cassandra turned back to her. She whispered something to Nyssa who nodded and took Lena’s arm and walked away. 

“Ava.” 

Ava walked up to her friend. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Ava demanded. 

Cassandra sighed. “I didn’t want to say anything until I had a sure deal. Lena only closed a few days ago.” 

 

“But you could have told me it was your intention to sell at least?” Ava was admittedly a little hurt by Cassandra withholding information from her. They roomed together in college. They were friends for years. Cassandra was usually honest with her. 

“I was hoping you might figure it out on your own.” Cassandra admitted, looking away. 

Cassandra was not wrong. Ava had her suspicions for a few months now. Still, that was nothing compared to having the actual information said out loud. 

“Cassandra… I still would prefer you have been upfront with me about it.” Ava sighed. 

The door to the ballroom opening and closing drew their attention to it. The noise from the party, now in full swing, followed Sara as walked out. Her expression was concerned as she regarded Ava and Cassandra in the hallway. 

“Ava, why don’t we discuss this on Monday? We will have a meeting, just you and I, and we will discuss this.” Cassandra offered.

Ava eyed Cassandra’s hopeful expression. “Fine.” 

Cassandra nodded. “Enjoy the party.” 

With that, she walked away. Ava frowned after her. She was going to allow herself to be mad at her until that discussion on Monday. Maybe she would be okay afterwards. Maybe not. 

Sara sidled up to Ava, sliding her hand into hers.

“Are you okay?”

Ava tilted her head, thinking about the question. “I hope to be.”

 

Ava settled into bed beside Sara. Sara held a picture frame, a gift she conveniently got from Amaya during their Secret Santa exchanges. She slid the picture they took at the photo booth into it. 

Sara held it out for Ava to inspect. 

“We look great.” 

“We do.” Ava agreed. 

The photo caught the moment just before Sara kissed Ava. The moment captured by the photographer was perfect. Sara admired the slight surprise and pure happiness on Ava’s face. Sara’s own expression would probably be best described as smitten, with just a side of something impish, a smirk frozen on her lips as her picture-self leaned in for a kiss. 

Sara set the picture and frame on her end table. 

“So, do you want to talk about it?” Sara opened. She watched Ava much of the night, there were moments when Ava would fall into a sullen silence and others when she would sigh, the sound anxious.

Ava let out one of those anxious sighs now. 

“I don’t know.”

Sara waited patiently. Ava was frozen in another of those sullen silences. 

“Ava.”

Ava was quiet for a moment, and then, “I’m just, I’m mad at her right now.”

Sara entwined Ava’s fingers with her own. Ava leaned into her, tucking her head under Sara’s chin and throwing her longer legs over Sara’s. 

“I don’t really want to talk about it. Can you just hold me?” Ava’s voice was soft. 

“Sure thing.” Sara replied as she carded her fingers through Ava’s hair. 

 

The following Monday, Ava knocked on Cassandra’s office door. She entered before Cassandra answered. Cassandra waved her to a seat from her desk. 

“I will take that into consideration.” Cassandra spoke into her phone. “Yes. Yes, I must go, I have a very important meeting right now.”

“Thank you.” Cassandra hung up. “Ava.”

“Cassandra.” Ava glared at her friend for a moment, then relented. “Yes, I suspected you were probably going to sell soon.”

She paused. 

“I hoped you would tell me. Especially before announcing it to everyone.” Cassandra looked guilty at that. “I want to know why. I also want to know what that means for your investment into my endeavor and what the means for Legends.” 

Cassandra nodded, understanding. “For not telling you sooner, I’m sorry. I really should have at least let you in on it. Especially since I had you handing me reports all this time that were really helpful in getting Legends sold.”

Ava listened as Cassandra continued, “As for Chronos, I still have my investment in it. In fact, I may invest more as Miss Luthor’s purchase left me with quite a bit of money.” 

Ava frowned. “Are you sure?” 

Cassandra nodded. 

“Okay, now, why?” 

“I’m looking to start another business overseas. The money from Legends will allow me to do get started.” Cassandra told her.

“Oh.” Ava knew Cassandra had a number of businesses, plenty of them in other countries. What was one more to a businesswoman like Cassandra? 

“Lena Luthor has also been looking to expand. She really likes Legends.” Cassandra admitted. 

“I should hope so.” Ava had met Lena Luthor before. She once stayed at the hotel, as she was in town for business. Ava liked that for a woman that came from family money, she was considerate, unassuming and left hefty tips to hotel employees. 

“She also has someone in mind to take over your job once the inn is ready.” Cassandra dropped. 

As Ava thought about it, Lena Luthor taking over Legends was growing on her. “She has someone already?”

“We’ve been struggling to find you a replacement.” Cassandra reminded her. “Lena taking over has more benefits than money, you know.” 

“Who is this person?” Ava wanted to know because she wanted to be sure her replacement was capable. 

“I’m sure you remember Samantha Arias from college.” Cassandra smirked. 

Ava groaned. “The Shark?” 

“The very same.” 

Samantha Arias and Ava had a rivalry in college. They would have the biggest debates in classes. Sometimes, Ava wondered if Samantha was somehow being told Ava’s schedules before semesters started. She was in most of Ava’s classes. 

All of those debates eventually culminated in one, particularly hot debate in which the two of them were sent from the classroom. They laughed, then ended up making out, going to Sam’s campus dorm room, and sleeping together. They didn’t speak of it afterward. Their arguments in class varied between awkward and more intense. 

“She will be very good at the job.” Ava admitted. She huffed. “I should probably tell Sara, I hope she isn’t as intense as she was.” 

“From what I could tell, she’s cooled down quite a bit, has a kid, and you don’t have to worry about any weird, awkward tension, because she’s married.” Cassandra informed her. 

“Good.” 

“Great, because she is coming in next week to start getting a hang on things. Lena also wants to meet you.” 

 

Ava sat across from Sara in their newly furnished garden area at the inn. 

“How did it go?” Sara didn’t look up from the magazine she was perusing. 

“It went okay.”

“Only okay?” Sara pressed.

“Cassandra told me Lena Luthor is bringing her own replacement for me.” Ava told her. 

“That means you won’t have to continue doing interviews, though, right?” Sara reminded her. The interviews had been grueling. Ava wasn’t satisfied with a single one of the applicants.

“Yes. Umm-, its just that... Her replacement, I kind of know?” Ava struggled to get it out.

“Oh.” Sara put down her magazine. She gave Ava a questioning look. 

“Well who are they?” 

“Samantha Arias.” Ava answered. 

“The Shark?” Ava nodded. That college story had been shared during their night of drunken confessions too. 

“Well, this is going to be fun.” Sara leaned back in her chair, picking up her magazine again. 

“Is that all?” Ava questioned. 

“Depends on if you both argue when you meet. You’ve gotten more stubborn from what Cassandra tells me.” Sara remarked. 

“I have not!” 

“You so have!” 

“Have-,” Ava huffed at Sara’s knowing expression as she eyed Ava over her magazine. Ava eyed the cover. Interior Icon. 

“Let me see that magazine.” Sara handed it over. Ava pretended to look over a few pages before she threw it at Sara playfully. Sara caught it.

“Why you-!” But Ava was already off. Sara followed her, smiling, and making Ava laugh as she wrapped her arms around her.

**Author's Note:**

> @DarthSagaSwag on twitter
> 
> Leave me comments especially if you have a suggestion for what to name the Inn/Spa


End file.
